


Snow above Midgar

by ixieko



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixieko/pseuds/ixieko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Tifa notices when they're out of the bar are people. Too much people to be on the streets at this time of night, all standing silently or talking in hushed voices, looking up, at the dark sky. There's something strange about the whole picture, a faint smell that seems oddly familiar, but nearly forgotten, something fragile and beautiful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow above Midgar

**Author's Note:**

> The sountrack is, obviously, [Snow above Leningrad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUMWLOC3M48). :)

In the middle of night, Tifa's awoken by a touch on her shoulder. In instant, she's sitting upright, alert, ready to defend herself, - but the night is quiet, and there's no one around, - except for Cloud, who's crouching by the bed. It's too early, she thinks, he was going to return only by the morning-  
"What happened?" Tifa asks, searching his face for hints of anything urgent. "Were you attacked? Terrorists? Monsters?"  
The lamp on the nightstand gives too little light, but Cloud doesn't seem to be injured. He seems calm, actually, even smiling his little, adorable smile. He leans forward to cup her face with his right hand, his left still holding her shoulder. "No," he says, "everything is alright. I just... there's something... Come with me, you'll see."  
"What is it?" She asks, but he only shakes his head, still smiling.  
Tifa frowns. If life in hiding, on the road, from one battle to another had taught her something, it's that surprises are never pleasant. But Cloud doesn't look alarmed, not at all.  
She climbs out of the bed, puts on sweatpants and a shirt, and follows Cloud outside.

The first thing Tifa notices when they're out of the bar are people. Too much people to be on the streets at this time of night, all standing silently or talking in hushed voices, looking up, at the dark sky. There's something strange about the whole picture, a faint smell that seems oddly familiar, but nearly forgotten, something fragile and beautiful and-  
And then she sees it.  
Large white fluffy flakes, slowly descending from the dark sky.

It shouldn't be possible, she thinks. Midgar had always had too warm climate, but here it is. Snow.

The door flies open, bumping into the wall and startling Tifa. She turns to look, and sees Marlene who runs out of the house, barefooted, clothed only in her pajamas. The girl jumps off the porch and makes a few steps forward, and freezes, her eyes huge and bewildered, glued to the falling snow. Barret comes out after her, her warm coat draped over his metal arm.  
"Marlene," he says, "put the coat on."  
Marlene shakes her head. "'m fine," she says. "It's not that cold."

Not that cold, Tifa thinks. But the snow...  
"How it's possible?" She asks Cloud quietly. "Could it be... Aerith?"  
He shrugs. "Maybe. I... I told her once, when we... travelled. About... how we used to celebrate New Year in Nibelheim. You remember?.."  
She does, of course. The mountains, the snow, the pine trees they used to decorate on Miranda's Mercy, the day after the longest night of the year... She remembers the legend - the goddess Miranda heard people's prayers and rekindled the dying Sun, saving everyone from cold, and hunger, and death. Six days, from Miranda's mercy till New Year's Eve, were Miranda's days, and the trees, decorated with tinsel, and apples, and paper flowers, symbolized the renewal of the nature, and the gifts people gave to each other symbolized Miranda's gifts to humanity.

The flowers... _Oh_.  
"The flowers," She says with urgency. "The flowers in the church. They can freeze! We have to... warm them somehow. How can we-"  
"I think, they're going to be fine," Cloud says. There's a kind of a serene expression on his face, an expression she haven't seen on him for a very long time.  
Probably, never have seen, not even when they've been small.  
"But," she begins, "what if it gets colder-"  
Cloud smiles at her. "It's warm," he says. "Look around. There's no frost. Marlene is barefooted, and she's not cold. And the snow melts even before it hits the ground." He stops and looks at the sky, pensive. "It's... maybe, _her_ idea of fireworks. You know, _safe_ fireworks. Peaceful fireworks. Without fire. Or explosions."  
Tifa nods and steps closer to Cloud, puts her arm around his waist, and his arm, in return, slides around her shoulders. Their sides touch, and she feels the warmth of his skin through the fabric of their shirts.

The snow continues to fall, quiet and beautiful, and, looking at the white flakes, she almost feels another set of arms hugging them both from behind, another warm chest pressing to their backs. She almost can hear the voice from the past, quiet and gentle, whispering quietly in the air between their heads, "Happy New Year."  
Tifa closes her eyes and lets the sensations linger.

The snow above Midgar continues to fall.


End file.
